The Jungle
by Nakamura Reimu
Summary: Karin dkk. ikutan acara The Jungle./"REIMU!"/"Emm… Ano, siapa yang membuat rintangan seperti ini?"/"KITA MENANG!"/Summary gaje, RnR ya!


**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**The Jungle © Nakamura Reimu**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU, dll!**

* * *

Bosan.

Satu kata yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh Karin. Ia mengganti-ganti channel TV yang ia tonton. Tak ada satupun acara TV yang menurutnya asyik dan seru, sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan acara TV berjudul "The Jungle".

The Jungle, di mana orang-orang yang mengikuti acara tersebut harus melewati beberapa rintangan dan mengumpulkan buah. Kelompok siapa yang berhasil mengumpulkan buah-buahan terbanyak adalah pemenangnya. Hanya satu kelompoklah yang akan menjadi pemenang (ya iyalah!).

"Nonton apa?" kata seorang cowok dingin sambil duduk di sofa, sebelah Karin.

"The Jungle, gak lihat?" jawab Karin tak kalah dinginnya karena merasa acaranya terganggu. Dan orang yang duduk di sebelah Karin itu, Kazune hanya ber-oh-ria.

Seketika itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka saking seriusnya menonton. Dan setelah acara selesai, Karin memulai pembicaraan sekaligus memecah keheningan.

"Kayaknya asik juga ya kalau kita ikutan?" gumam Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazune dingin dan seolah tak mengerti yang digumamkan Karin.

"Ayo ikutan!" ajak Karin semangat.

"Tidak!" jawab Kazune, singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak jelas(?).

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin. Tersirat nada kekecewaan saat ia bertanya.

"Pasti akan banyak serangga!" jawab Kazune. Ya, kalian pasti tahu sendiri, Kazune itu insectophobia.

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa! Serangga itu pasti tidak akan berpengaruh kok!" jawab Karin.

"Hah? Tidak berpengaruh? Nanti aku tak bisa konsentrasi dan yang ada aku akan terkurung seperti tadi!" balas Kazune. Memang, tadi sempat ada yang terkurung, tapi bukan karena serangga, melainkan karena ia kurang cepat saat keluar.

"Ayolah… Itu tidak akan apa-apa!" rajuk Karin.

"Tidak!" bantah Kazune. _'Mungkin dengan begini…'_ pikir Karin merencanakan sesuatu, ia pun segera mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes No Jutsu andalannya.

"…"

"…"

"Hah, baiklah!" kata Kazune yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Asik!" seru Karin senang, ia pun segera beranjak dan pergi ke kamar Kazusa untuk mengajaknya. Dan yang ditinggal, Kazune, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

**~Di kamar Kazusa~**

BRAK

"KAZUSA-CHAN~" teriak Karin sambil menggebrak pintu, sungguh tidak sopan. Dan membuat dua makhluk di dalamnya, Himeka dan Kazusa, yang lagi saling curhat-curhatan(?) itu terkejut dan menoleh.

"Ada apa Karin-chan? Biasanya kau mengetuk pintu dulu," kata Himeka dengan gaya bicaranya yang lemah lembut.

"Iya, tidak biasanya kau begini, ada apa? Lalu wajahmu juga cerah sekali, kenapa? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Kazune?" tanya Kazusa bertubi-tubi.

"Itu karena aku diperbolehkan Kazune-kun untuk ikut acara TV The Jungle!" jawab Karin girang. Yang lainnnya hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Lalu?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk ikut juga, nanti aku akan ajak anak berkacamata, Michi, Jin-kun, Kirika-senpai, dan Rika untuk ikut!" jawab Karin panjang lebar.

"Oh… Baiklah aku akan ikut, Karin-chan," kata Himeka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga," kata Kazusa sambil tersenyum juga.

"Ah… Terimakasih! Silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian, maaf mengganggu!" (Reimu: Sangat mengganggu! #PLAK) setelah itu, Karin menutup pintunya dan pergi dengan tenang(?). Lalu Himeka dan Kazusa melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Lalu Karin melanjutkan aksinya(?) pada teman-temannya yang lain.

**~Skip~**

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Kazune, Kirio, Kirika, Jin, Michi, dan Rika sudah berkumpul di tempat shooting dengan pembawa acaranya yaitu…

"REIMU?!" teriak semuanya shock.

"Kalau aku tahu pembawa acaranya Reimu, aku takkan ikut acara ini!" keluh Rika yang shock akan malapetaka yang menimpanya :') (readers: dramatis sekali…)

"Hei, kau, dewa amatir! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau pembawa acaranya orang ini?!" tanya Kirio pada Karin sambil menunjuk Reimu yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh? Aku juga tak tahu kalau pembawa acaranya Reimu! Kemarin bukan Reimu kok!" jawab Karin.

"Iya! Apa yang dikatakan dewi itu benar! Kemarin pembawa acaranya bukan Reimu!" kata Jin yang membela Karin.

"Sudah-sudah! Ini durasinya hanya satu jam!" kata Reimu yang sedikit kesal karena keberadaannya tidak disenangi :'( (readers: dramatis sekali…). Dan yang lain pun langsung mingkem.

"Oke. Jadi, kalian dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok,

kelompok kuning: Karin, Himeka, Kazusa

kelompok merah: Kazune, Jin, Michiru

kelompok biru: Kirio, Kirika, Rika" jelas Reimu. Yang lain cuma manggut-manggut saja, padahal baju mereka sudah berwarna seperti kelompoknya.

"Ada tiga rintangan,

rintangan pertama: Karin, Kazune, dan Kirio harus melewati dan meloncat-loncat di pohon layaknya tarzan, waktu sepuluh menit,"

"What?! loncat-loncat di pohon? Kalau jatuh bagaimana?!" tanya Karin shock.

"Tenang, di bawahnya sudah disediakan pengaman," jawab Reimu.

"Oke,"

"Rintangan kedua: Himeka, Jin, dan Kirika harus berjalan melewati batu-batu di danau sana, ambil buah-buahan dengan cara meloncat. Ingat! Kalian harus hati-hati karena batu-batu itu sangat licin!" jelas Reimu, yang lain cuma manggut-manggut saja.

"Rintangan terakhir: Kazusa, Michiru, dan Rika harus masuk ke dalam labirin, di dalam labirin itu terdapat banyak sekali jebakan. Hati-hati!" jelas Reimu dengan bangganya setelah selesai menjelaskan.

'GLEK'

"Emm… Ano, siapa yang membuat rintangan seperti ini?" tanya Kazusa.

"Watashi!" kata om Riri Riza (Readers: mulai ngawur… mulai ngawur…).

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari…" Karin, Kazune, dan Kirio bersiap "Sekarang!" (readers: kayak mau lomba lari aja deh!)

"Oke, kita lihat Karin, sepertinya ia mendapatkan kesulitan dalam hal memanjat!" kata Reimu. Memang, Karin mendapatkan kesulitan karena pohon yang telah disediakan untuknya lah yang paling banyak lumutnya XD (Karin: Parah kau! -_-'). Sementara itu, Kazune dan Kirio sepertinya sudah jauh dan mendapatkan banyak buah-buahan.

"5 menit lagi! AYO AYO!" teriak Reimu. Akhirnya, Karin sudah bisa naik ke atas. Bagaimana dengan Kirio dan Kazune? Mereka sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali buah.

"OKE STOOOOP!" teriak Reimu. Karin, Kazune, dan Kirio kembali ke tempat Reimu berada(?) sambil membawa oleh-oleh(?).

"Baiklah, kita lihat, Karin mendapatkan… 4 buah-buahan!" seru Reimu. Himeka dan Kazusa hanya lemas mendengarnya, sementara Karin? Ia cukup bersyukur.

"Kazune mendapatkan… 9 buah-buahan!" seru Reimu.

"YEEEAAAAAAYYY!" Jin dan Michi bersorak riang, selamat ya :').

"Hn," gumam Kazune.

"Hey, jangan sombong dulu kau!" kata Kirio.

"Kirio mendapatkan…. 1, 2, …, 10 buah-buahan!" seru Reimu.

"HAHAHA!" Rika dan Kirio tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sementara Kirika? Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kakak adiknya.

"Baiklah, rintangan kedua, dimulai dari…" Himeka, Jin, dan Kirika bersiap. "SEKARANG!"

HEY! AWAS! HATI-HATI! ADUH! HAMPIR SAJA! AAAA! EH? ADA KATAK! HIME JANGAN! (?).

Begitulah suara-suara keributan bagaikan di hutan (readers: you don't say?!).

"5 menit lagi!" teriak Reimu.

"AAA!" teriak Himeka yang terpeleset.

"Hime!" teriak Jin yang ikut jatuh menyusul Himeka dengan adegan slow motion.

BYURRR! (Reimu: akhirnya nyebur juga kan-_- Jin: gak apa-apa biar romantis ;) Jiners: Kyaaaa!)

"Baiklah! STOP!" teriak Reimu. _'Lama-lama suara gua soak juga nih-_-' _keluh Reimu dalam hati. Jin, Himeka, dan Kirika kembali dengan membawa oleh-oleh mereka.

"Himeka: 4 buah (karena jatuh)

Jin: 5 buah (karena menolong Himeka)

Kirika: 10 buah" jelas Reimu.

"Oke, tidak perlu berbasa-basi, rintangan terakhir… mulai dari, sekarang!" seru Reimu dengan aba-aba mendadak. Kazusa, Michi, dan Rika mulai beraksi dengan tidak karuannya :') _'Sebenernya dia tuh niat gak sih jadi pembawa acara?' _batin Jin dan Kirio.

_'Duh… Gimana kalau nanti aku tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang? Nanti Shingen bagaimana? Ya tuhan… Berikan aku jalan untuk pulang nanti' _batin Rika berkomat-kamit sambil menangis air terjun yang memikirkan kekasihnya :') (readers: dramatis sekali…)

_'Aduh! Aku kok jadi mempunyai firasat buruk?' _batin Kazusa setelah mendapatkan beberapa buah. Dan firasat dia itu benar, dia tak sengaja menginjak kubangan lumpur dan alhasil, bajunya kotor.

_'AAAHH! Lapar mendadak! Perut, yang sabar ya!' _batin Michiru. Dan ia pun tiba-tiba berhenti, dan memakan buah-buahan yang didapatkannya. _'Buah asli!' _batinnya senang, lalu ia memakan buah-buahan itu. Ia pun berjalan, tak sanggup berlari saking kenyangnya.

"Oke, STOP!" teriak Reimu pakai toak agar terdengar. Lalu, semuanya berkumpul dengan keadaan yang tidak karuan. Lihat saja, Kazusa, dengan baju yang sudah men-cokelat karena kubangan lumpur itu. Michiru, yang tidak membawa apapun karena sudah dimakan semua buahnya. Dan Rika dengan rambut acak-acakan karena frustasi dan mata yang sembab karena menangis, tanpa membawa apapun. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Benar dugaanku, yang terakhir ini tidak akan benar," gumam Reimu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Baiklah, jadi hanya Kazusa yang membawa buah, itupun hanya… 5 -_-" kata Reimu dengan muka yang melas, bukankah hasil buah-buahan yang dibawa mereka untuknya? Biasa, karena ada yang korupsi, Reimu tak mendapatkan honor sebesar 5 juta yen :'( (readers: kasihan :P).

"Jadi, totalnya:

Tim Kuning: 12 buah

Tim Biru: 14 buah

Tim Merah: 20 buah" kata Reimu, entah benar atau tidak, ia kehilangan kertasnya untuk melihat berapa buah yang didapat ke tiga tim itu o.O

"KITA MENANG!" seru Kirika, Kirio, dan Rika bersamaan.

"Celamat eyak!" kata Jin dengan alay mode on.

"Ya selamat, ini hadiahnya," kata Reimu memberikan kertas HVS yang bertuliskan:

_Selamat bagi pemenang "The Jungle". Untuk hadiah, selembar kertas inilah, lumayan kan untuk kenang-kenangan!_

"…"

"…"

"HWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Kirio, Kirika, dan Rika yang shock.

"Yap, untuk readers, maaf bila fanficku ini masih gaje T_T" kata Reimu sambil nangis air terjun.

"Iya, tapi tolong kritik dan sarannya ya readers!" kata Himeka.

.

.

**OWARI  
**.

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
